Do You Really Love Me?
by ForeverShi
Summary: This is about Miley and Mitchell. Does Mitchell really love Miley or does he love another girl. Read this story and you will figure out. INACTIVE. Read my page for more information.
1. Mitchell and Emily

Do You Really Love Me?

On the phone…

"Hey Mitchell what are you doing right now?" Miley Cyrus asked Mitchell Musso.

"Oh nothing, but talking to Emily." Mitchell said.

"What?!?! Emily is at your house?" Miley said in a kind of shocked voice.

"Ummmm. Yea she is. I'm gonna invite you over now. You gonna come?" Mitchell asked in a tired voice.

"Yea, I will come over." Miley said in a little worried voice.

"That would be great!" Mitchell said kind of nervous.

So then Miley was walking over to Mitchell's house because she didn't feel like taking the car. Then paparazzi came. She was crowded by too many fans and others. Then news reporters came. She tried to run away out of the crowd, but she just got pushed right in again. Then came two people holding hands. Then one of them grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the crowd. It was Mitchell and Emily! I was shocked!

I said", Are you guys like together? Going out kind of thing?" I was kind of worried because I liked Mitchell.

"Umm we sort of are. Sorry for not telling you." Mitchell said.

"Yea Miley we are really sorry for leaving you out and behind." Emily Osment said.

"Oh, no guys it's really ok. No really." I said kind of sobbing a little.

So then we started going to Mitchell's house. I was kind of sad when he was driving in the car. Mitchell was driving and Emily was in the shot gun seat. I was stuck in the back.

We finally got to Mitchell's house. When we were walking out of the car I saw Mitchell and Emily holding hands. I sighed. When we actually got in Mitchell sat down with Emily and started watching T.V. I just joined them. Then Mitchell went to grab some ice cream and gave a bowl to Emily, then he gave me a bowl, but I rejected. We started watching T.V for an hour. Then he asked Emily and me if we wanted to go swimming. Emily agreed. I agreed while I was mumbling. Emily already had her bikini at Mitchell's house. Emily let me borrow one of her bikinis'. We went in the pool. Emily and I started talking while Mitchell called Jason Earles to come over. Emily started talking about how Mitchell was so cute. She was like look how muscular he is. I told her to stop bragging. She said she wasn't, but she stopped anyways.

Then Jason arrived. He came up to me and said "Hey, what's up little sis."

I said back to him"Jason we are not on set anymore, we are taking a break from all that acting."

"Right, but your name is still Miley. Hahaha" Jason sad sticking his tongue out.

"Jason!!!!" I said exactly how I say it when we are on set.

Then we started yelling and screaming at each other. I started hitting him. He yelled"Owwww." So then I stopped. "Calm down." He said while rubbing the places I hit hard.

Then I got out of the pool and walked home. When I was home I was thinking of Mitchell and Emily. I remembered once on the set Mitchell said he loved me. I said back to him that I love him too. And now he is with Emily. I just fell asleep didn't want to think about it anymore. But my dream was just about Mitchell and Emily.

Yay! The first chapter of Do You Really Love Me? I hope you liked it so far, I know I have, but I know what is going to happen next P. You must be wondering what was happening in Miley's dream. Well review!!! And Enjoy!!!


	2. My Dream

Recap

Then I got out of the pool and walked home. When I was home I was thinking of Mitchell and Emily. I remembered once on the set Mitchell said he loved me. I said back to him that I love him too. And now he is with Emily. I just fell asleep didn't want to think about it anymore. But my dream was just about Mitchell and Emily.

Miley's Dream

I was there, sitting on the bench. When I saw Mitchell and Emily holding hands eating ice cream. They went to the theme park. I just followed them. They were having all the fun they can have. But they also got stuck from paparazzi. I heard some people saying so Mitchell are you going out with Emily or the other sides to it like Emily are you going out with Mitchell. I wore a hoodie and put the hood on, so the paparazzi won't see me. Then I just went home. And was thinking about that time. Then I went to sleep. When I went back to sleep I woke right up from that dream.

Then my cell phone was ringing. It was Mitchell! I answered the phone.

"Good morning Miley." Mitchell said happily.

"Good morning to you too." I said back tiredly.

"Hey you want to go to the theme park with me and Em?" He said back.

I was shocked! Then I asked "Em?? Umm who's Em?" I said kind of confused.

"Oh, that's Emily. Hehe." Mitchell answered back while laughing a little.

"Oh. Well sure I love to go" I said back in a girly voice.

"Ok. I will pick you and Em up at 11:00 am." Mitchell said really happily.

"That would be great!!!" I said happily back to him.

Then I went to pick my outfit. I didn't know what to war. So I just wore a blue tank top with a white mini jacket on. I also wore a blue mini skirt. Then I went to fix my hair. I tied it back in a ponytail. I looked at myself and whisper "Ok, I'm ready."

Then I heard the door bell. It was Mitchell. I went down to say hi. He said hi back and gave me his best smile. So then we went in the car. Emily wasn't there yet. I had some time to talk to him, so I asked him "Do you really love Emily?"

"Yea I really do love her." He said smiling.

"Oh, ok." I said smiling too, but I wasn't really smiling underneath my smile.

Then we arrived to Emily's house. I saw her come out. Mitchell said wow. Emily was wearing a white blouse. She was also wearing her favorite jeans. Then they started talking and smiling at each other. We started driving again.

We arrived to the Theme Park. It was called 7 Stars. It was really fun. We went on the rollercoaster. We also got something to eat. We got 3 slices of cheese pizza. I had a Sprite. Emily and Mitchell had Pepsi. We had lots of fun. This was just like my dream, but better. It was way better because I was with them and having fun with them too.

We went home after. I wrote all this in my diary. It went like this:

Dear Diary, 5-6-07

I had the most fun today. I went to 7 Stars with Emily and Mitchell. We went on the rollercoaster and others. My favorite ride was the Log Flume. I got wet and had lots of laughter in me. We had cheese pizza. I had the soda Sprite. Emily and Mitchell had the soda Pepsi. It was like my dream, but better. The worst part was we got crowded by paparazzi. Good thing there was a security guard to protect us. It was the most fun I had in a long time.

Miley

Then I was lying in bed thinking of what Emily and Mitchell was doing. Then I got a text message. It said I know you like Mitchell. I couldn't believe who text me that. My eyes went big when I saw who text that.

Yay, my second chapter completed. Well, well, well, who can be the one to type that message to her? You're going to be shocked when you see who it is. Well, I hoped you liked it so far. Enjoy!!!


	3. Miley and Emily

Recap

Dear Diary, 5-6-07

I had the most fun today. I went to 7 Stars with Emily and Mitchell. We went on the rollercoaster and others. My favorite ride was the Log Flume. I got wet and had lots of laughter in me. We had cheese pizza. I had the soda Sprite. Emily and Mitchell had the soda Pepsi. It was like my dream, but better. The worst part was we got crowded by paparazzi. Good thing there was a security guard to protect us. It was the most fun I had in a long time.

Miley

Then I was lying in bed thinking of what Emily and Mitchell was doing. Then I got a text message. It said I know you like Mitchell. I couldn't believe who text me that. My eyes went big when I saw who text that.

I couldn't believe my eyes, but they were true. I can't believe Emily figured out. I wonder how she figured out. I am going to text her back. So I texted "How did you figure out". I got texted back. Uh oh it didn't look good. She typed back to me "It's obvious and I over heard you saying stuff about him, like how cute he is and stuff. And once you also sent him a quick poem like this:

You shine like the sky

I wish I could fly

Hopefully you're my guy

Love,

Your secret Admirer"

I texted back to her "How did you know I wrote that poem?"

"I saw you give it to Vicky, your hairstylist, and I saw her give it to Mitchell." She texted back.

Then I got tired of texting, so I just called her.

"Hello" Emily said.

I said "Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because he is my boyfriend." Emily said angrily.

"Well he should pick and he should fall in love with the true one he loves." I said with a yelling voice.

"Yea, your right. Do you forgive me?" Emily said.

"Yea, I forgive you. Let's never have this fight again. We are BFFLs, best friend for life." I said back to her in a sobbing happy voice.

"Yes we are BFFLs." Emily said back happily and little sobbing.

Then we hanged up. One day Mitchell broke up with Emily. Emily didn't even do anything. Few days later after Mitchell broke up with Emily, we figured out why he did it. It was because…..

Yay, chapter 3 finished. Why did Mitchell break up with Emily??? Hmm?? You must be confused. Well yea you're wondering again why Mitchell could have broken up with Emily. Well, I will try updating soon. Enjoy and REVIEW!!! Please and thank you.


	4. Why Mitchell?

Recap

I couldn't believe my eyes, but they were true. I can't believe Emily figured out. I wonder how she figured out. I am going to text her back. So I texted "How did you figure out". I got texted back. Uh oh it didn't look good. She typed back to me "It's obvious and I over heard you saying stuff about him, like how cute he is and stuff. And once you also sent him a quick poem like this:

You shine like the sky

I wish I could fly

Hopefully you're my guy

Love,

Your secret Admirer"

I texted back to her "How did you know I wrote that poem?"

"I saw you give it to Vicky, your hairstylist, and I saw her give it to Mitchell." She texted back.

Then I got tired of texting, so I just called her.

"Hello" Emily said.

I said "Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because he is my boyfriend." Emily said angrily.

"Well he should pick and he should fall in love with the true one he loves." I said with a yelling voice.

"Yea, your right. Do you forgive me?" Emily said.

"Yea, I forgive you. Let's never have this fight again. We are BFFLs, best friend for life." I said back to her in a sobbing happy voice.

"Yes we are BFFLs." Emily said back happily and little sobbing.

Then we hanged up. One day Mitchell broke up with Emily. Emily didn't even do anything. Few days later after Mitchell broke up with Emily, we figured out why he did it. It was because…..

------------------------------

"That girl! Why would she take Mitchell from us?" Emily said angrily.

"Do we know her?" I said wondering.

"Well, now we do! I can't believe she would do that to me! I'm going to call Mitchell!" Emily said hurrying up picking up the phone and dialing the numbers.

"Okay! Good luck with that" I said even though I liked him too.

"Hello! Mitchell!" Emily said shouting so it sounded obvious, so Mitchell knows what she was talking about.

"Hey! Emily, how are you doing?" Emily said trying to make her happy.

"How am I doing, how am I doing! How do you think I'm doing!?" Emily said trying to scream her head off.

"I guess your not doing well." Mitchell said a little laughing.

"You know why?" Emily said really angrily.

"Ummm, because I dumped you and went for Tammy?" Mitchell said trying to not look innocent.

"Tammy! What kind of name is that!?" Emily screamed and she almost screamed her head off this time.

"Well, her name is really Tamella, but we call her Tammy for short." Mitchell said romantically when he said her name. "Mitchy who is that? Is it another girl!?" some girl said.

"Oh, Tammy, It's no one, don't worry about it." Mitchell said and kissed her.

"Okay, Mitchy." Then she kissed her back.

"Hey Mitchell, let me talk to her!" Emily said really wanting to talk to her.

"No! Stay away from her. I like her now. She is my girlfriend now! Bye!" Mitchell said screamingly.

"Ugh! He will never like me again, Miley." Emily said, obviously saying it to Miley.

"No. It's okay. We will get him back for you!" Miley said proudly.

"Thanks Miley, even if you like Mitchell, you're so nice." Emily said happily. Miley answered back with a smile.

The next day we went for a walk. We saw Mitchell and that Tammy girl at the park, sitting on the bench. So Emily and I hid behind a bush, spying on them. Mitchell had a nice jewelry box. He opened it and there was a ring! They were engaged! "They're too young to get married!" Emily and Miley both shouted. Then they were tired of hiding something. So they hid behind a wall. We followed them. We lost them.

Emily couldn't handle it anymore, so she left. "What's wrong Emily?" I asked her worriedly.

"Nothing." Emily grumbled.

"It's okay Emily." Miley said trying to cheer her.

"No it's not! He really likes that girl!" Emily said screamingly.

"Fine. I'm going to let you go home and take a break. Bye." I said. Then I went home. I hope Emily was okay.

(Emily)

I can't stop thinking of Mitchell and Tammy. I wish they would stop. Then Emiyl fell asleep and so did Miley.

I hope you liked it so far! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here I chapter 4, so Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
